Episode 5577 (8th April 2010)
Plot Adam walks with Aaron, who is on his way to the garage. He asks Aaron out for a lads night, and promises that Scarlett won't be there to interrupt. Aaron agrees, and heads for the garage. He works on a car while Ryan tells him about his decision to move in with Andy. Their conversation is interrupted by the appearance of Victoria. Aaron asks Ryan to give them a moment alone. Victoria apologizes to Aaron for coming onto him the other day, since it's obvious he only tried to kiss her previously because he was on the rebound. Aaron is relieved that she hasn't guessed his secret (that he's gay), and tells her he didn't mean to mess with her head. Victoria accepts his apology and tells him she didn't mean to get heavy, but that she just misses being his mate. At Butlers Farm, Adam is preparing for his night out with Aaron. He is ironing his shirt while in his underpants, dancing as he listens to Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas. He doesn't hear Scarlett walk in with her friend, Bryony Gregson, and is embarrassed when they catch him dancing in his underpants. He hurriedly puts on his shirt and asks them what they're doing there. Scarlett informs him that she and Bryony are going out with him. Aware that he has promised Aaron that it will just be them hanging out together, Adam tries to dissuade Scarlett. She insists, and tells him that Bryony will keep Aaron company. Adam is unable to convince her not to go, even after pointing out that he would never crash one of her nights out with the girls. A very sheepish Adam makes his appearance at the pub followed by Scarlett and Bryony. The girls stand off to the side while Adam joins Aaron at the bar to grab them all some drinks. Aaron is irritated, and tells Adam he should learn how to stick up for himself. They walk over to join the girls, but Aaron is shocked when Jackson walks in, followed by another man. He excuses himself, leaving Bryony to wonder if she said anything wrong. Meanwhile, Natasha is unimpressed by Charlie's constant flirting, Charity starts spending the money from the car scam, and Olena tells Eli they have no future together. Aaron takes Jackson aside. Jackson tells him not to make a big deal out of his presence, since he is just there to have a drink with "Dan." Aaron asks him who Dan is. Jackson tells him not to worry, that Dan works for him and they are doing a job down the road. He then tells him not to get jealous, since it was Aaron who stood him up the other night. Aaron immediately tells him to keep his voice down, fearful that someone might overhear their conversation. Jackson asks him why he didn't show the other night, but Aaron tells him that he can't talk to him at the pub. Irritated, Jackson tells him that men do talk to each other at pubs, and it's not a sign of being gay. At that word, Aaron panics and tells him to stop saying that. Jackson invites Aaron to come sit with him and Dan, then says anyone might think he's afraid to be seen. When Aaron remains silent, Jackson tells him they'd be right, and then walks away. At their table, Bryony asks Scarlett how her lipstick looks, and Scarlett teases her that Aaron is a Neanderthal who wouldn't notice. Bryony tells Scarlett that she thinks Aaron is well fit. At the bar, Adam is trying to talk Aaron up. He tells Aaron that Bryony is a ten, and he'd be an idiot to pass up this opportunity... unless she isn't his type. Aaron is defensive and asks Adam what he means by that. Paddy and Rhona walk in, and Adam calls out to Paddy that he should talk some sense into Aaron. Adam then tells Aaron that he doesn't get it- Bryony is giving him the come on while Aaron looks at her with as much insterest as if she were his mum. The evening becomes even more uncomfortable for Aaron with both Paddy watching on as Bryony flirts with him, and Jackson sitting nearby having a drink with Dan. Aaron is so distracted by the presence of both Paddy and Jackson that he barely pays Bryony any attention. She finally asks him if he is playing hard to get or something, since that's more of a girl's trick. Aaron decides to carry on pretending he's not gay, and agrees to leave with her. On his way out Aaron makes sure to stare Jackson down. Marlon comes out of the kitchen while Aaron and Bryony are preparing to leave and attempts to make conversation with Paddy about Rhona. Paddy is so distracted that he barely registers Marlon. Knowing something's up, and still angered by Aaron's physical attack on Paddy, Marlon is unable to reign in his frustration. He demands to know what Aaron's done now, and insists that he must have done something otherwise Paddy wouldn't be watching Aaron's every move. At Smithy Cottage, Bryony kisses Aaron. Uncomfortable, he pulls away and tells her that Paddy will be back soon. Bryony asks him if he's joking, and is clearly upset by his treatment of her. Aaron starts to tell her that she's a nice girl, but Bryony interrupts him by telling him that most lads would kill to be with her. She walks out, and Aaron sits on the stairs by the door, frustrated at his inability to be with a girl like a "normal" bloke would be. He is surprised by a knock at the door, and is shocked to find Jackson standing there. Jackson asks if Aaron is going to let him come in. When Aaron glances up the road to see Bryony walking away, he allows the other man inside. At the pub, Marlon is arguing with Paddy. He tells him that anyone else would have kicked Aaron out of their homes by now. Rhona, Leyla, and David sit at a table nearby and try to guess what the argument is about. David finally throws a couple of peanuts at the two men to grab their attention and tells them it's rude to whisper. Marlon ignores the interruption and tells Paddy that it was unforgivable what Aaron did to him, but Paddy doesn't want to hear it and walks out after saying he has paperwork to do. Unaware that Paddy is on his way back to Smithy Cottage, Aaron is talking to Jackson and accusing him of being a stalker. Jackson says that he wasn't stalking Aaron. He was a pint over the limit, so he was on his way to the bus stop when he saw Bryony leave. Jackson then complains that Aaron keeps giving him mixed signals, and comments that the younger man is like a woman that way. Angered, Aaron demands to know what Jackson wants him to say. The frustrated man tells Aaron that he should make it clear whether he wants Jackson to stay or to go. When Aaron sarcastically asks if it's that easy, Jackson tells him it's easier than thinking that no one can like you or help you. Aaron denies needing any help, but starts to actually listen the more Jackson talks. Jackson tells him that he used to be so scared he could be found out at any minute that he couldn't eat or sleep. He tells Aaron that keeping quiet because you think that your parents and friends are going to hate you if they find out just makes your life sad, and the secret slowly kills you. The atmosphere between the two men has become charged. Aaron asks him what happened when he came out. Jackson says that nothing happened, because they wanted him to be happy, and that Aaron could be happy too. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted when the door slams open. Paddy and Marlon walk in arguing. When he sees the two young men standing near one another, Paddy realises he may have interrupted an intimate moment and apologizes immediately. Aaron and Jackson listen while the argument with Marlon continues, and Paddy tries to get his mate to clear out. Marlon is more outraged than before, and demands to know if this is what it has come to, where Aaron seems to call the shots and can decide who can come or go. Bothered by that, Aaron denies it. Not listening, Marlon argues that Aaron doesn't even have to say anything, because he's got Paddy so scared that he won't even get in Aaron's way. Paddy tells Marlon he doesn't know what he's talking about, and that he should leave. Frustrated, Marlon asks Aaron if he's going to give him a black eye as well if he crosses him. Jackson is shocked by the discovery that Aaron is responsible for Paddy's cuts and bruises. Marlon finally seems to register Jackson's presence and asks him who he is. Flustered, Aaron stays quiet, and Jackson has to ask him if Aaron wants him to tell Marlon who he is. Sensing Aaron's discomfort and knowing how volatile he can be when cornered, Paddy asks Jackson not to say anything, and tells Marlon that he wants to give Aaron space right now. Marlon demands to know what Aaron needs space for. Aaron interrupts and says he doesn't need any space, then tells Jackson to get out. Clearly upset that he's being kicked out so Aaron can remain in the closet, Jackson leaves. As soon as he walks out, Paddy tells Aaron to go and get him. Aaron chases after Jackson and tells him he didn't mean it. The other man points out that Aaron is continuing to give him mixed messages; he asked him out and then stood him up, and now he told him to leave, then asked him to stay. Aaron tells him that he just freaked out because it's too close to home, but Jackson argues that it's become too real. The sight of Adam walking down the road distracts Aaron. Jackson tells him not to worry about being caught with him, since he's leaving now. Unwilling to be seen chasing after Jackson, Aaron lets him walk away and makes his way over to Adam. His mate asks him what he's said to Bryony, then tells Aaron that she was so upset that Scarlett had to cut their night short to take her home. Adam teases him about ruining his chances with such a fit girl. Frustrated, Aaron tells Adam that if he likes her so much, he can have her. He storms off, leaving Adam standing there, surprised by his mate's inability to take a joke. At Smithy Cottage, the argument between Paddy and Marlon continues. Marlon tells Paddy that he's concerned for him because Paddy has been acting like a different person entirely since Aaron hit him. Paddy is upset that Marlon wouldn't leave when asked, and tells him that some things are private and that he crossed a line. Marlon is livid, and tells Paddy he's acting like a battered wife. Aaron walks in then, prompting Marlon to tell Paddy that he doesn't hear him denying that he's acting like a battered wife. Paddy once again asks Marlon to leave, and states that he doesn't answer to him. Marlon responds that no, Paddy doesn't answer to him, but he seems to answer to Aaron. Finally, Paddy gives Marlon an ultimatum: if he doesn't leave, then they can't be mates anymore. Marlon is incredulous, and wonders if Paddy is being serious. Aaron tells Marlon that he'd better listen to what Paddy said and go. Turning toward Aaron, Marlon says that he heard Paddy, but it wasn't Paddy talking, it was Aaron. He walks out, leaving Paddy and Aaron alone. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw Guest cast *Bryony Gregson - Georgia Foote *Charlie Haynes - George Costigan Locations *Main Street *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar and lobby *The Grange B&B - Front garden, guest lounge and dining area *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room, kitchen, lobby and front garden *Home Farm - Hallway and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,890,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes